


you have wandered these halls

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (lord of the rings) [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem about how Gimli comes to view Legolas as a friend</p><p> </p><p>  <i>your tongue of silver</i><br/><i>has no meaning in these halls of gold</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you have wandered these halls

your tongue of silver  
has no meaning in these halls of gold  
so leave your twisted half truths untold

-

your voice as a summer breeze  
does not move these halls of stone  
so why won’t your echo leave me alone

-

your words shine as stars  
and find a beholder in these halls of fire  
but it’s more than just your words I admire

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a couple of years since I read lord of the rings but I saw the movies a few weeks ago so I hope this depicts them well enough  
> I also hope the poem itself made sense. Is the metaphor clear enough?


End file.
